1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of wireless communication, and in particular, to wireless communication methods, an eNode B (eNB), and a user equipment (UE).
2. Description of the Related Art
Machine-Type Communication (MTC) is a new type of communication in 3GPP in release 12 and an important revenue stream for operators. The coverage enhancement technique is quite useful for some MTC UEs like sensors in the basement which has large loss on signal strength due to penetration loss. For MTC with coverage enhancement, repetition is a basic solution to enhance the coverage.